


Hate Destroys The One Who Hates

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Clarke wants revenge. But not for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Destroys The One Who Hates

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S3 finale.

None could have blamed David Clarke if he had spent his time in prison planning revenge against those who had brought him to this: Lydia Davis, Pascal Lemarchal, Conrad Grayson. And some would not have blamed him if he had been unable to forgive Victoria, although after she had visited him he had even managed that in the end. Or so he thought.

It had been easy enough to do. Mostrowski was working there then, not long into the job at the prison but long enough to have spent enough time talking with David to have realised he was innocent. No one questioned it when he announced that David was dead after that guy stabbed him. Why would they? Mostrowski was a trusted prison employee, after all. He’d said he’d be the one to accompany the body to the morgue. Instead, he had taken David to a safe facility where he could be treated, and where he had lain low ever since.

David wished that he had some way of keeping an eye on Amanda. But he couldn’t easily do that from where he was, and in the Hamptons he was just too recognisable. Well, he was that just about anywhere, he guessed. But he was able to keep track of what was going on over there. He watched as Bill Harmon’s business went down the pan, Tom Kingsley retired from public life after that woman turned up pregnant with his baby, Mason Treadwell found himself imprisoned, and he knew it could only be Amanda.

He supposed he wasn’t surprised that Amanda had chosen to follow this path. But it hadn’t been what he had wanted for her. He’d hoped that she could find it in her to forgive them, just as he had done.

Or as he realised now, that should be just as he thought he had done. But watching what they had brought his Amanda to, David now understood that he had not forgiven any of them after all.

It was easy enough to plan once he knew that Conrad was going to prison. With Mostrowski actually working in the same prison, the chance was too good to miss. Conrad was so used to people doing his bidding for money, of course he was going to fall for it when Mostrowski pretended he was arranging for Conrad’s release in return for a cash sum. Instead, Mostrowski was arranging for Conrad’s delivery to David. He’d called him, given him directions to the remote spot where he was dropping Conrad off, told him what time to expect him. The rest was up to David.

David didn’t want revenge for himself. But these people had destroyed the Amanda he had tried so hard to bring up to know what was right, and David knew that she could never be the same again.

This is for Amanda, you son of a bitch, David thought as he drove his knife into Conrad’s body. He was getting his revenge for her.


End file.
